iMean We Have A Secret
by Tech-Man
Summary: Freddie and Sam decide to tell Carly and Spencer that they are finally together. The final installment of the iHave a Secret trilogy. 3/3 Seddie


_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iMean We Have A Secret**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Freddie dried off with one of Sam's towels before wrapping her up in another hug running his fingers up and down her bare back. "Thanks Sam," Freddie mumbled into her ear before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"For what," Sam asked true confusion showing on her face.

"For being here and not laughing in my face," Freddie answered pulling her body flush against his as he breathed in the fresh scent that was radiating from her. "Have I told you that you smell absolutely amazing," he asked burying his face into the side of her neck and taking a deep breath.

Sam lightly pushed Freddie back just enough so that she could see his face. "Only about a hundred and fifty thousand times in the last ten minutes," Sam answered walking around Freddie and towards her room. "Now get dressed we have to leave."

"Sam," Freddie called towards her retreating figure. He couldn't help but admire the grace with which she moved down the hall. Deciding that she probably wasn't going to stop he chased after her reaching for her hand and spinning her around. "Sam, what am I supposed to wear? The only clothes that I have are soaked in alcohol and I thought the point of taking a shower was to get rid of that smell," Freddie asked wrapping his arms around Sam's tiny frame. God, he loved the fact that he could just hold her now whenever he wanted.

"Dork, am I ever going to have a few minutes where you are not holding on to me," Sam asked glaring at Freddie with mock ferocity.

Freddie however took the comment seriously dropping his hands instantly like he had touched a hot stove and took a step backwards. "S…Sorry Sam," Freddie hurriedly apologized suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Sam just rolled her eyes closing the distance between them again. Pulling his face up Sam looked him in the eyes. "Oh come on Freddie, I was only messing with you. I could kind of get used to having you around all the time," Sam said placing her lips against his.

Freddie stood frozen for a moment before responding to the kiss allowing his hands to trail along her back and down to her waist. Opening his mouth he lightly traced the shape of her lips before her tongue found his. Never had he found anything that tasted like Sam, she was sweet and bitter all at the same time and it drove him crazy. Breaking apart he looked into Sam's eyes trying to figure out how much of the previous statement was fact and how much she had been just messing with him. Deciding to just let Sam be the judge of how much he could hold her he released all but her hand.

"Okay, so what am I going to wear? I don't have any clothes over here," Freddie stated returning to his original point. He could almost see the gears in Sam's mind turning then he felt his face go pale when his favorite smirk along with that glint in her eyes that meant she was thinking something devious appeared on her face.

Dropping his hand she ran full tilt into her bedroom. Freddie could here her tearing through stuff as random objects hit the wall or the occasional garment went flying out the door. Sam had never been big into housekeeping, but it was what she deemed "Organized Chaos". He guessed it was something that he had gotten used to after knowing her for so long.

Eventually, Freddie heard Sam scream some random curse word before coming out of the room holding a blue robe in her hands. "Well, I threw away the pink one," Sam explained walking over towards Freddie holding the blue robe out to him. "Here, you can wear this to your apartment."

Freddie stared incredulously at the robe. "You expect me to wear that in public while I make my way towards my apartment? Are you mad," Freddie asked looking at Sam like she had grown a second head.

"Oh stop complaining Fredlumps," Sam chastised. "I will make sure that you are in the clear or would you rather wear my gym clothes. They are probably the only things here that would fit you."

"Fine," Freddie reluctantly agreed grabbing the robe and heading back towards the bathroom to change. Afterwards he stood in front of Sam the robe pulled tightly across his chest so it didn't look like that was all he was wearing. "Sam, promise me that you will let me know if someone is coming," Freddie pleaded looking at the smirking blonde demon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever dork," Sam deadpanned while opening the front door of her apartment making a show of looking around for anyone in the halls. "Coast is clear nub," Sam announced before walking out the door.

* * *

Sam watched as Freddie pulled a shirt on over his head. She was ecstatic inside at the moment. Not only were she and Freddie now together, she had just had the absolute best afternoon she could remember. Her lips curved up into a smirk as she remembered them racing through the halls of Bushwell Plaza. She hadn't thought about the fact that Freddie didn't have any clothes at her place to change into after the shower. So he had to wear her blue robe around the building till they could get to his place for a change of clothes. He was just lucky that she didn't like pink.

"What's so funny," Freddie asked while he buckled his belt and bent over to tie his shoes.

Sam smiled reaching out and running her fingers up and down Freddie's back while he finished tying his shoes. Finishing, Freddie reached up capturing one of her hands with his and intertwining their fingers. Slowly, he brought the captured hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it. "So, are you going to tell me what was so funny," Freddie asked pulling Sam down onto the bed with him.

Sam smirked using her free hand to trace random patterns on his chest. "Just wondering what you would have done if I had only had a hot pink robe for you to wear," She answered.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I guess it is a good thing that I have a girlfriend that hates pink," Freddie responded pulling Sam into a kiss. Her tongue made its presence known demanding entrance, which he gladly granted. Sam's hands roamed up towards Freddie's hair messing it up further. Freddie's hands wandered towards her hips then under her shirt to the small of Sam's back.

Their impromptu make-out session was interrupted by the ring tone from Sam's phone. Breaking the kiss and grumbling Sam reached over and picked up her phone. It was a simple text from Carly asking when Sam was going to be over and why was Freddie not answering his phone.

"You know this means that we have to get over there," Sam asked as the hands on her back continued to press and squeeze in a rhythmic manner.

"What if I would rather stay here with you," Freddie responded leaning in and pulling Sam flush against him. He never thought he would tire of the amazing feeling of having her body next to his.

"While I would agree with you on that point, I think that Carly would be mad at me for not coming over and since I have decided that you are coming with me she would be mad at you too," Sam explained.

"Fine," Freddie grumbled picking up his wallet and keys from the bed where he had tossed them earlier. After making sure that they were both presentable, tucking in shirts and straightening their clothing, they walked out of Freddie's apartment and towards Carly's.

Freddie had moved out of his mom's place, but Carly had chosen to instead remain living with Spencer since his place was so large. Freddie and Sam stood facing the door holding each other's hand. "Would you understand what I mean when I say that telling Carly and Spencer is making me a bit nervous," Freddie asked looking over at Sam.

Sam just stood where she was watching the door like she was expecting it to jump out at her. "Yeah nub, I do," she finally answered reaching for the door handle the door opened and they walked into the living room. Not a great deal had changed in the layout of the place since the three were in high school. Oh course Carly had managed to convince Spencer to replace most of the furniture with something a little nicer. Other than that everything was the same.

"CARLOTTA," Sam screamed causing Freddie to jump back a little. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Sam, you don't have to yell every time you walk in the door and I'm not standing here waiting," Carly answered coming down the stairs. She stopped on the second step a blank look on her face. Both Sam and Freddie had to try not to laugh as Carly openly stared at their intertwined fingers.

"What," Sam asked allowing mock frustration to coat her tone.

"I…no…I'll be back," Carly exclaimed before turning and rushing up the stairs.

"What was all that about," Freddie asked looking at Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes before reaching up and pulling Freddie forcibly into a kiss. Their passionate embrace was interrupted by a high pitched girlish squeal coming from behind. The pair turned expecting to find Carly on the stairs. Instead they found Spencer standing in the door to his room. "OH MY GOD," he yelled running towards the two. "Wh…what…is going on," Spencer asked coming to a stop directly in front of Freddie and Sam.

"I think you're seeing things," Freddie accused pulling Sam tightly against his side.

"I…I…I," was all that Spencer could manage to say as he watched the two hold each other.

"I am so happy," Carly beamed rushing down the stairs. She stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Clasping her hands together she looked from Freddie to Sam then over to Spencer who still had a completely confused look on his face. "Spencer what's wrong," she asked taking a step towards her brother.

"They were kissing," he whispered.

Carly squealed in excitement rushing over and engulfing the couple in a hug. "I always hoped that you two would end up together, but I thought you were too afraid of telling the other how you felt," Carly explained.

"Yeah well, Fredlumps here finally decided to come clean about how much he loves mama here," Sam said disentangling herself from Carly and Freddie before walking over towards the fridge. "Got any ham," she asked over her shoulder while opening the door.

Freddie looked over at Carly and smiled. "I know it took me long enough," Freddie said reading the look on Carly's face. The two turned to look at the blonde digging through the refrigerator like she hadn't eaten in years.

Finally, Spencer joined the conversation by wrapping an arm around both Carly and Freddie. "Hey, I always hoped that you and Sam would get together. It just shocked me to see it," he explained. "I'm happy for you man," he said looking a Freddie and shaking his shoulder.

"Thanks," was Freddie's simple response and he walked over towards Sam. Pulling Sam away from the refrigerator and tight against his chest he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I love her," he announced looking towards the Shay siblings. "I just can't help it."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this short final piece to the puzzle. I will be working on my uncompleted stories next so keep an eye out for more Seddie.**


End file.
